The invention relates to a tissue processor having a retort for processing histological samples using different reagents, wherein said tissue processor comprises multiple exchangeable reagent supply containers that each comprise at least one container opening, and a system of conduits and a control device for conveying reagents out of the reagent supply containers through at least one reagent conduit into the retort.
Tissue processors are used for automatic processing of histological samples for subsequent preparation with a microtome, followed by microscopic investigation. The tissue of the sample must firstly, in multiple stages, be fixed, dewatered, cleaned, hardened, and then stabilized with paraffin. This is accomplished using various reagents to which the samples are exposed. The samples are also treated with identical reagents at different concentrations, so that a large number of process steps and a large number of reagent changes are necessary.
A tissue processor that permits largely automatic processing of samples is known from DE 10 2005 057 191 A1 and DE 10 2005 057 201 A1.
The tissue processor comprises a retort as a processing station for the sample. The retort is connected via a tubing system to multiple commercially usual reagent supply containers, having different dimensions, for the various reagents. The respective reagents can be pumped automatically, by way of a pump system and an electronic controller, from the supply containers into the retort and back again.
The reagent supply containers arranged in the tissue processor must from time to time be emptied and replaced with unexhausted reagents. A closure system having a conically shaped closure plug that is of internally hollow configuration is provided for this purpose in order to close off the container opening.
The reagent conduit is guided into the reagent supply container through the cavity in the closure plug. For adaptation to different overall reagent supply container heights, the closure system is equipped with a flexible bellows that comprises in the interior the reagent conduit and a connector, guided outward, for a gas conduit. The gas conduit serves for aeration and venting of the reagent supply containers during emptying and filling.
With the conically shaped closure plugs, reagent supply containers having different opening diameters can be connected with no need for additional adapters or other modifications to the tissue processor. Thanks to the conical configuration of the closure plug, differently dimensioned reagent supply containers can also be easily exchanged for others.
These directly exchangeable reagent supply containers have proven successful in practical use. It has been found, however, that the large dimensions and large number of reagents required create a large space requirement for the reagent supply containers.